Predefinição:KP NE
: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, }| } possesses the same potential }|weaknesses|powers}} as an average Kryptonian. These include:|The average Kryptonian possesses the potential for the following power set:}} ** }| ** | : Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of }| }'s|their}} super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. }|male|m=His|female|f=Her|Their}} biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and }|male|m=his|female|f=her|their}} bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** : }| } can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. }|male|m=He|female|f=She}} can vary the heat and area affected.|Kryptonians can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. Typically, the power is seen as two beams of red light emanating from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level.}} ** : }| }' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, }|male|m=he|female|f=she}} can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency.|Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city.}} ** }| }'s|Kryptonian}} vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': }| }|Kryptonians}} can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. }|male|m=He|female|f=She|They}} can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, }|male|m=he|female|f=she|they}} can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows }|male|m=him|female|f=her|them}} to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. }| }'s|Kryptonians}} can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. }|male|m=He|female|f=She|They}} can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': }| }'s|Kryptonians}} can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** : }| } is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction.|Kryptonians are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying.}} ** : }|Due to the interaction of }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, } is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} extends this protection against toxins and diseases.|The bodies of Kryptonians are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body. A byproduct of the aura is that items close to the skin share their invulnerability. Using clothing as an example, loose fitting fabric would tend to shred or burn in adverse conditions, but skin tight outfits would not.}} ** : }| } is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep.|Kryptonians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time.}} ** : }| }'s strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} musculature. }|male|m=His|female|f=Her}} strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables }|male|m=him|female|f=her}} to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass.|A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. This radiation interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of their musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range.}} ** : }| } is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time.|Kryptonians are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other speedsters in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds.}} This also confers: *** *** ** : }| } is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} lungs. }|male|m=He|female|f=She}} can chill the air as it leaves }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} lungs to freeze targets. }|male|m=He|female|f=She}} can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into }|male|m=his|female|f=her}} lungs.|Kryptonians are able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves their lungs to freeze targets in a variation sometimes called "freeze" or "arctic breath". They can also reverse the process and pull large volumes of air or vapor into their lungs.}} }||** ** }} }} ---- This template provides a basic list of the powers and weaknesses possessed by Kryptonians under a yellow sun. "weak=y" will place only the weaknesses. Without it, if a "Character" is specified, the template will limit itself to powers only. The powers are listed in general alphabetic order by category. This is consistent with general practice on character pages. This may put some out of apparent order due to the terms used in the text.